elseworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Battleforge (S16)
Agent Simon Winslow Smith (a.k.a. Battleforge ) Former SWAT leader recruited to pilot the Battleforge suit for WALL's Section Q. PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION Specialized Equipment Battleforge Mark IV Agent Smith was able to aquire the Battleforge suit from a hidden Tech-Armory built by former WATCH Director Armstrong. Agent Smith is biometrically paired to the suit granting him access to it's functions. MENTAL CHARACTERISTICS Education Army Recruit Ever since Simon was big enough to physical challenge his father, nights in his home were filled with screaming matches. After Simon Smith graduated high school, he joined the Army to get away. Smith thrived in the military, the clear objectives and directives helped him to focus his energy. Strike Training Agent Smith was selected for WATCH Strike School after serving 6 years in the Army. His strike training supplemented his Army experience and improved on his tactical skills. Employment Sergeant Smith Smith was in the Army for 8 years. He volunteered for special forces and distinguished himself as an expert at urban tactics. Simon participated in the Invasion of Attica and was deployed in counter-insurgency operations in Atropia. WATCH Four-Years ago Simon Smith was recruited into WATCH. Director Osborne had initiated a program to stand up strike teams attached to WATCH directorates enabling WATCH to conduct offensive operations with fully indoctrinated tactical operatives. Accomplishments & Achievements WWL-321 The Gardiners Armory Agent Smith led the team responsible for securing a secret Armstrong Armory that was discovered on Gardiners Island near Empire City. Breaching the Vault door, triggered an Ambush by the Chosen Breed an Empire City gang that sent the tip up to get law enforcement to open the Armory for them. Most of Smith's team was wounded in the initial volley and Agent Smith found himself pinned inside the armory. While the team held off the Chosen from the door, Agents Smith and Bing, the Team's technician where able to activate an armored suit they found in storage. A second suit they found activated on its own when agent Bing tried to jack into it; both armors were able to fight through the ambush. The second armor blasted away before the recovery team was able to secure it. Agent Smith was granted the suit he captured on the condition that he and Agent Bing were transferred to WALLs Section Q, their incursion response team. Mental Trauma Trevor Smith Simon's father could most generously be described as "a mean son of a bitch". Trevor would rough Simon up while he was a child. Trevor frequently punched Simon's mother and generally treated his family harshly. When Simon grew strong enough to physically stand up to his father, he was ready to force his father out of their home. Simon's mother stopped him and took her husband back. Simon decided he could not stay any longer and joined the military so he could leave his home. Morality & Philosophy Obligation Simon Smith is a WATCH agent and member of Section Q. Battleforge obeys the direction of his case officer Special Agent Chasity Johnson. Failure to follow WATCH directives could result WATCH reclaiming the Battleforge suit. Patriotism Agent Smith's time in the military helped to instill a sense of national pride and a sense of responsibility for protecting American citizens. BATTLEFORGE GAME STATS 10 Power Levels 150 Source Points Abilities STR 2 (14) ; STA 2 ; AGL 2 ; DEX 2 ; FGT 4 (8) ; INT 0 ; AWE 1 ; PRE 1 Defenses Dodge 2 (6 Parry (8) ; Fortitude (2 Toughness (13 Will 2 (3) Skills Acrobatics 1 (3), Athletics 3 (5), Close Combat: Unarmed 4 (12), Deception 1 (2), Expertise: Agent 4 (5), Expertise: Current Events 2, Expertise: Streetwise 3, Expertise: Tactics 4 (5), Insight 1 (2), Intimidation 4 (5), Perception 2 (3), Ranged Combat: Hand Blasters 4 (8), Stealth 4 (6),Treatment 3,, Vehicles 4 (5), Advantages Close Attack 2, Sidekick: Arthur Bing Powers Intuitive Aptitude Enhanced Expertise: Agent and Tactics 1 Battleforge Mark IV Power Armor Removable Impervious Protection 11 Linked to Flight 8, Radio communications 2, Immunity (Life Support), Senses (Accurate Radio Extended 3 radar, Darkvision, Direction Sense, Distance Sense, Infravision, Time Sense, Ultra-Hearing), Enhanced Strength 12 alternate effect Blast 12, TACTICAL COMPUTER Enhanced Fighting 4, Enhanced Dodge 2, and Enhanced Ranged Combat: Hand Blasters 2 Complications Obligation Simon Smith is a WATCH agent and member of Section Q. Battleforge obeys the direction of his case officer Special Agent Chasity Johnson. Failure to follow WATCH directives could result WATCH reclaiming the Battleforge suit. Patriotism Agent Smith's time in the military helped to instill a sense of national pride and a sense of responsibility for protecting American citizens. Vulnerability Simon’s battlesuit was stolen from an Armstrong facility and is vulnerable to Override protocols. Category:Battlesuit Category:S16 Category:Intuitive Aptitude